This invention relates generally to containers formed from sheet material, and more specifically to forming and sealing a top of a container that includes at least one centering tab.
Containers fabricated from paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard material are often used to store and transport goods. These containers can include four-sided containers, six-sided containers, eight-sided containers, bulk bins and/or various size corrugated barrels. Such containers are usually formed from blanks that are folded along a plurality of preformed fold lines to form an erected corrugated container.
These containers may be stacked atop one another for storage, transport, and/or display purposes. However, if the containers are not properly aligned when stacked, the stack of containers may be unstable, may collapse, and/or may occupy additional space. Some known container centering systems have been used in the past to attempt to stack containers in an aligned column. However, such known systems have proven to be fragile and do not withstand repeated manipulation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a container that facilitates relatively easy and efficient stacking, as well as machines for manufacturing such containers from associated blanks.